


【山組OS】禮物在哪呢

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [17]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊R碎肉，慎入。＊翔ちゃん生日快樂！！！
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 2





	【山組OS】禮物在哪呢

指針滴答滴答地走過午夜零時，放在床頭櫃上的智慧型手機亮了亮，孤伶伶地震動著，新訊息通知一條接著一條，大概是來自團員和朋友的祝福。對只留半盞燈的房間來說，手機的亮光過於刺眼，手機的主人想伸手關上，卻遲遲碰不到機身；嫌破壞氣氛的男人一手還摟著對方，另一手把手機螢幕朝下，房間又恢復微暗的曖昧。

「明天要、Zero⋯⋯」

「我知道。再讓我抱一下就好。」

大野智意外地向他妥協了。

還放在櫻井翔腰際的雙手眷戀對方的體溫，撐起帳篷、發硬的下身頂著胯間，到這時候大野智通常不會停下，但考慮到櫻井翔明天的新聞放送，以及內心計劃好的驚喜，他們還是趕快睡覺比較好。

親暱的舔吻落在頸邊，櫻井翔覺得今天大野智特別溫柔體貼，享受著對方溼熱的親吻，指尖撫過戀人的臉頰，幾分朦朧，神情陶醉。

燈光美，氣氛佳。

無法不在意自己同樣興奮的下半身，挺腰磨蹭大野智，像是種詭異的暗示。櫻井翔舒服的倒在溫暖的被窩裡，瞇起眼睛釋放勾人的眼神，大野智見狀忍不住勾起得意的微笑。

「翔くん想要？」

「我只說不准進來，可沒說你不用幫我解決。」

戀人的回答過太過可愛。拉下對方的睡褲，大野智掏出對方那硬立的勃起，用手包覆柱身，湊近櫻井翔耳邊緩緩道：「我的也需要你解決一下。」

櫻井翔紅著臉扯下大野智的褲子，咕噥了聲怎麼那麼大那麼熱啊什麼的，大野智笑笑向前挺腰，與對方下體碰在一起，用前端磨蹭對方同樣熾熱的男根，抓著櫻井翔的手來到自己根部，不用開口櫻井翔就知道了，自動的以手撫摸兩人抵在一塊的根部，接著連柱身也緊貼，手指同時夾著兩人的前端部份，前後摩擦。

「⋯⋯翔くん越來越厲害了呢，好想吃掉。」

「就說了不行啦⋯⋯」

彷彿性交般一下下挺腰，讓肉棒擦過櫻井翔的男根，大野智的喘息愈頻，像是真的在櫻井翔體內動作那樣，惹的櫻井翔也有種自己被進犯的錯覺。

「哈啊、さとし、もう⋯⋯」

「嗯、一起⋯⋯」

快速擼動幾下，對方冰涼的手指刺激著鈴口，大野智覆上櫻井翔的手，與他一同撫摸兩人的下身。櫻井翔在大野耳邊發出甜膩的低吟，水汪汪的雙眼眨呀眨，弓起身子攬著對方的腰。許久沒有像這樣互相解決，反而比真正插入式性愛更令人感到害臊，像是另一種形式的取暖方式，在棉被底下靠著與對方肌膚相貼讓體溫上升。

沒打算忍住，為了清理方便就用手掩住對方的龜頭，靠著彼此喘息，逐漸拔高聲量，射在對方手中。

大野智抬手將櫻井翔射在自己掌心的東西秀給他看，惡趣味地舔了下，再湊上去與對方唇齒相交。

「唔、等等⋯⋯」雖然對大野智的行為皺起眉頭唸了幾句，但當對方湊上來的時候，櫻井翔還是誠實地回應著對方的親吻，舌頭掃過對方口腔每一寸，後腦勺被對方按著，似乎還能嚐到一些自己的味道。依依不捨的分離，任憑唾液滑過嘴角，櫻井翔也吃了幾口大野智射在他手上的精液，再報復似的吻上對方。

「智くん的味道。」

「比不上翔くん的。」

「喂！你、變態⋯⋯」

「好了。快睡吧，不是說明天要zero？」

「嗯⋯⋯」

大野智抓了張衛生紙把櫻井翔的手心擦乾淨，看對方如同倉鼠鑽進木屑裡把自己埋進被窩，滿足的拉起棉被，在櫻井翔唇上留下一吻，抱著他看他沉沉睡去，自己才安心的闔上眼睛。

終於結束忙碌的一天，zero收錄完畢後，看到手機裡靜靜躺著大野智發的簡訊，立刻將目的地改成大野智家。不知道有大野智陪伴的日子多久了，從兩個人坦白之後，晚上回的家不是自己的就是對方的，甚至對方的可能還多一些（畢竟櫻井翔的房間有夠亂的不能更亂了），揚起一抹淡淡的微笑，懶得拿出包裡的備份鑰匙，按下門鈴之後聽見過來開門的腳步聲，接著一開門就被抱個滿懷。

「翔くん，生日快樂。」

「謝謝⋯⋯先、先放開我一下啦大野さん。」

「翔くん是想要去關門然後做一些關門才能做的事嗎？」

「才不是⋯⋯先讓我把東西放下來啦。」

如願以償被放開，櫻井翔轉身關上玄關大門，把肩上的背包拿下隨手放在一邊，才剛抬起頭大野智就湊過來，摟住他的腰親吻他臉頰。櫻井翔總覺得大野智是不是跟二宮和也混太久了，變得這麼喜歡肢體接觸，老是對他又親又抱的，雖然他也沒有覺得不妥，只是難免還是會不習慣，跟一個人如此頻繁的近距離接觸什麼的，那個人又會一直稱讚自己很可愛什麼的⋯⋯

「吶。」

「嗯？」

「我不知道要送翔くん什麼比較好，所以⋯⋯覺得禮物很爛也不要討厭我。」

「噗哈哈哈哈。」櫻井翔忍不住爆笑，擠出一副悲傷表情的大野智說得好像自己真的會因為禮物太爛而把他打入冷宮似的，「好，我不討厭你，收到再爛的禮物都不會討厭你。」

「翔くん想在哪裡收禮物？沙發？床上？廚房？畫室？」

「你該不會要把自己送給我吧？」

「⋯⋯不是。」搖搖頭，大野智把在狀況外的櫻井翔推進房間裡，要對方坐在床緣。說實話大野智想這個生日禮物想很久了，櫻井翔絕對會喜歡自己準備的驚喜的，畢竟，他大野智都偷偷利用櫻井翔不在的時間精心準備，如果哪裡出了差錯，就⋯⋯就真的把自己送給櫻井翔好了。

「翔くん閉上眼睛。我說睜開才能睜開喔。」

「好。」

原本想偷看幾眼，但還是作罷。櫻井翔老實的把眼睛閉上，等待大野智送上禮物，卻突然聽見大野智驚呼一聲。

「啊！」

「什麼？」

「翔くん你先睜開眼睛一下，快。」

「喔、喔好。」

完全不知道發生什麼事的櫻井翔一張開眼睛，就看到大野智站在自己面前，一副苦惱的樣子。

「那個⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯要給翔くん的生日禮物不見了⋯⋯」

「欸？不會吧。」

「真的⋯⋯翔くん你幫忙找一下，搞不好掉在房間的哪個地方了。」

「不、我又不知道你要送我什麼！」

「一個紅色包裝的小盒子！」大野智伸出手比劃了一下，「大概這麼大。」

「喔⋯⋯」

於是壽星莫名其妙加入尋找自己生日禮物的行列，真是的，大野智也太迷糊了吧⋯⋯如果找不到他也不介意之後再補送或是跟對方來場轟轟烈烈的生日床戰啦，但看到大野智真的很著急在找生日禮物的模樣，該不會禮物裡面是很重要的東西？

櫻井翔只好跟著大野智翻箱倒櫃，他把大野智的衣櫃打開，隨便翻翻那堆最近增加不少的衣服，什麼也沒發現，蹲下來拉開大野智放貼身衣物的地方，翻翻大野智的白色無袖背心，還有右邊全都折成一小個的內褲堆跟還沒折好疊成一疊的內褲⋯⋯啊！紅色的小盒子！話說，竟然掉在內褲堆裡？

「智くん！找到了！是這個嗎？」櫻井翔從素色內褲堆裡拿出小盒子，一臉興奮地問大野智。

「你打開看看？」

低下頭，櫻井翔滿懷期待地打開紅色小盒子⋯⋯

「草莓味保險套？」

「啊，不對，那是要送你的新年禮物。」

「⋯⋯」櫻井翔紅著臉把盒子蓋上，無奈的丟向大野智，「新年禮物？」

「你繼續找啦⋯⋯保險套等等再用就好啦。」

這是故意的嗎？櫻井翔無奈的把衣櫃關上，竟然說草莓味保險套等等要用，看來今晚他這個壽星有得受了。繼續翻找大野智說要送給他的生日禮物，他打開床頭櫃上層，很普通的看見平常使用的潤滑液跟原味保險套，再裝作沒事很普通的關上，打開床頭櫃下層，則空空如也。

心想大野智不會笨到把要送他的禮物放在枕頭下面吧，他掀起枕頭，果然不太可能，藏在床上什麼的太傻了⋯⋯啊。中間的枕頭下面，有個紅色的小盒子。

「智くん！找到了。」既然都忘在枕頭下，那應該是很重要的東西才會睡前藏在那然後忘記吧？

「喔喔！你打開看看！」

這次的紅色盒子裡面會裝什麼呢？

櫻井翔緊張地慢慢打開盒子，才瞥了一眼又迅速關上。

等等。他應該是眼殘看錯了吧。

「嗯？你打開來看看啊。」大野智看著驚慌失措的櫻井翔，還是一副東西搞丟的表情。

「⋯⋯」櫻井翔鼓起勇氣，把紅色小盒子一次打開。

是戒指。他沒看錯，閃閃發光的戒指。

「智くん你、」

「不對，那是要給翔くん的求婚戒指，不是生日禮物喔。」

糟糕。

這種正中紅心的感覺。

如果這裡有紅外線熱度偵測器的話，自己的臉肯定照出來超紅超燙，熱到不行。

櫻井翔低下頭不發一語，用手捂住自己的嚇的張大的嘴。

求婚戒指⋯⋯大野智太過分了。

怎麼可以這樣，讓自己都不知道要怎麼反應了。

「怎麼啦？翔くん繼續找，還沒找到我要給你的生日禮物耶。」

「⋯⋯智くん太狡猾了。」

把裝著戒指的紅色小盒子關上，放到一旁，櫻井翔深吸一口氣，假裝他什麼都不知道繼續幫大野智找自己的生日禮物。

幾乎都快把房間翻遍了，還是沒有找到。

「智くん你真的想不起來放哪裡了嗎？」

櫻井翔累得倒在床上，大野智也跟著癱在櫻井旁邊，望著白色天花板腦海一片空白。

「⋯⋯啊。」

「什麼？別跟我說你想起來了。」

「我想起來了喔。」

「大野智！」

「ふふふ⋯⋯」轉身壓上櫻井翔，那預謀已久，終於成功的笑容的櫻井翔看了覺得事情並不單純。

大野智拉著櫻井翔的手來到自己胸前，他俯身在櫻井翔耳邊說了幾句話，馬上讓櫻井翔想打他又覺得感動。

「紅色小盒子，在這裡啊。」那人握上他的手，可以隔著衣物感受到大野智的心跳，跟他一樣，越來越快，越來越快，像他們第一次跟對方告白，第一次跟對方做愛那樣心跳加速。

「要送給翔くん的生日禮物，就是我的心喔。」

「少肉麻了⋯⋯」

「ふふふ⋯⋯雖然在很久以前，就已經送給翔くん啦。但是，很久沒有拆禮物了呢。」

「什麼啦、大野智你⋯⋯送給我這種東西我是要怎麼拆禮物啦！」

「就是像這樣啊。」

褪去上衣，大野智整個人壓在櫻井翔身上，近的可以感受對方的鼻息卻又還沒雙唇相接。

從櫻井翔的眼神中可以讀到他既慌亂又難為情，但是又有點感動。真的⋯⋯好可愛啊。

「哪樣？」

「⋯⋯最喜歡翔くん了。我愛你。」用力吻上櫻井翔，對方的手被自己往自己赤裸的上身帶，自然而然的回應激烈的熱吻，環著大野智，閉起眼吻到喘不過氣，「這樣。生日快樂。」

「⋯⋯生日禮物好爛。」

「我前面的梗想很久耶！」

「智くん，這真的是我收過有史以來最爛的生日禮物。」

「⋯⋯喔。」大野智失落的低下頭，接著櫻井翔笑著就湊近他耳邊——

「也是我收過有史以來我最最最喜歡的生日禮物喔。」

「智くん，新年都過了。」

「喔⋯⋯對啊。」

「禮物現在送還來得及喔。說不定還可以現拆現用。」

「欸、原來翔くん真的喜歡草莓味的——」

「別吵，壽星最大！」

「是是是生日快樂翔くん！」所以要什麼姿勢就壽星決定吧。

「那個戒指到底是⋯⋯」

「你就戴著吧。」反正真的要結婚的時候會換個更好看的給你。


End file.
